This invention relates to recessed lighting fixture mounting, more particularly to means for and a method of mounting a lighting fixture in a suspended ceiling with the fixture recessed in the ceiling.
The invention is especially concerned with a support bar per se to be used in the installation of a lighting fixture in a suspended ceiling comprising a suspension of inverted T-bars, also the lighting fixture installation comprising the support bars of the invention after a certain bending procedure has been carried out, and further the method of installing the fixture utilizing the support bars.
Reference may be made to the following U.S. patents for examples of recessed lighting fixture mountings heretofore patented:
U.S. Pat. No. Title Issue Date 4,086,480 Suspension Ceiling and Recessed Lighting 04/25/78 System 4,114,327 Light Fixture Support 09/19/78 4,356,537 Lighting Fixture Retainer Hook 10/26/82 5,045,985 Self Locking Adjustable Mounting Bars 09/03/91 5,072,344 Lighting Fixture Clamp 12/10/91 5,588,737 Modular Recessed Lighting System 12/31/96